Community antenna television (CATV) is well known. Typically, one or more antenna are located at a central location and aligned with a set of respective satellites. Communication signals received from the respective satellites may be processed and distributed to CATV subscribers through a copper conductor.
The processing of satellite signals typically means downconverting the signals from a satellite transmission band to a CATV distribution system band where both bands are in the radio frequency (rf) range. Once downconverted to a distribution band, the signal is filtered and distributed to subscribers on a CATV cable.
The satellites used in CATV typically reside in geosynchronous orbits. To receive a satellite signal, a receiving antenna must be directed towards the satellite. While the antenna is receiving a signal from a first satellite, the antenna cannot receive signals from other satellites.
As an alternative to CATV, consumer satellite receivers (e.g., DirecTV) are also available. Satellite antenna for these systems can receive the signals of up to three satellites. However, the setup of this type of antenna is difficult, the cost is high and the antenna requires a convenient location on the subscriber's premises for installation, which is difficult especially in crowded residential areas.
Recently, a new system called Fiber To The User (FTTU) has been announced for use by telecommunications providers. Under the FTTU system, cable television and telephone may be combined into a two-way optical signaling system that is connected between provider and subscriber.
Using the Passive Optical Networking (PON) of FTTU, a provider may modulate one or more optical carriers with rf communication signals (e.g., satellite signals). The modulated optical carriers may then be combined and distributed to subscribers over a single optical fiber using a process called Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WMD).
While the use of WMD in the distribution of optical satellite signals is effective, the hardware necessary to separate optical signals of different optical wavelengths is overly complex and expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a more flexible method of combining satellite signals onto a single optical carrier.